Inhumanity Arc
by tommon360
Summary: And so with the Death of Zenkichi Psychicers officially went to war with Abnormals as the War is about to begin who will survive will their be anybody left how did W.I.S.E survive all this time
1. Chapter 1:Sorrow

"Bwaaahaaha,Zenkichi please get up"said a purple haired girl trying to see if the blonde men that lied dead on the ground would still be alive

[Medaka enough he is dead right now we have to fight this guy]said a black haired young men with blue eyes with a killer demented smile

"B-But we were going to get married,I-I'll kill him!said Medaka

"Oh so now both are you are coming at me together how eager you are"said the red haired men wearing glasses

 **1 week later**

[And that pretty much sums up what happened this red haired guy comes out of nowhere and sliced clean through Zenkichi's throat he was dead in seconds too bad Najimi isn't around to resurrect him Medaka is still depressed over his death it's so sad too bad a fellow like me can always keeps a smile I think I'm going back to my old ways]said the black haired men with a charming wink

"Kumagawa do you take me for a fool I'm sure there is more than that"said a purple haired men

[Ahh Kajiki you are so observant does Medaka get her smarts from you,well besides the beating he gave us which I'm surprised he beat Kurokami so easily but she still wanted to fight I guess it was her way of suicide to be with Zenkichi so as the good friend I was I pinned her to the ground and let the guy escape we were clearly outmatched and that's not even the good part he took away our abnormalities shocking isn't it I can still use my nails but All Fiction is all lost and Medaka can't use The End but by the Rampage she was in it looks like she still has God Mode hehehe]said Kumagawa

"Interesting and how did he do this take Medaka and your abnormalities and beat you?"said Kajiki

[Well at first I thought he had a abnormality at first but he kept calling it the power of his PSI and it was incredible he just started making my body all numb like he paralyzed me I couldn't even think all could do was see but I couldn't comprehend I could touch and hear but I couldn't realize and my taste was nothing he just walked up to me and stabbed me with a weird cellphone my body started burning like I was on fire]said Kumagawa

"This is worser than I thought Kumagawa we are at war right now against the Psychicers as I like to call them some of them are good but majority are bad the ones we are fighting are called a organization named W.I.S.E I will call for a good psychicer too train you after all you lost All fiction your minus probably the most powerful Minus so it would be best to unlock your PSI but for right now I need you to calm my daughter down everyone else who talked to her couldn't"said Kajiki

[I see I'll try my best]said Kumagawa

 **Lake**

"Zenkichiiii...why(sob)why why"said Medaka in grief

[Found you!]said Kumagawa in a goofy pose

"What the hell do you want"said Medaka pissed

[I want a apology]said Kumagawa

"For what?!"said Medaka furious

[For letting Zenkichi down]said Kumagawa

...

Medaka punched Kumagawa into the ground with all her force making the ground shatter and crumble while her hair turned Pink

[Man does the truth upset you that much you used God Mode]said Kumagawa getting up coughing blood

"Bastard!You let him get away with it!"said Medaka throwing a flurry of punches which Kumagawa dodged

[I didn't mean that I meant acting like this like some sad widow he would want you to move on]said Kumagawa

"I'll kill you where you stand"said Medaka

[Oh my is this coming from the class president who reformed everybody to be good tries her best to make them feel special the most but looks down on hem the most honestly I think that was whole reason I disliked you so much!]said Kumagawa kicking Medaka in the face sending her flying into the lake

[So I'm guessing this is where both of you hanged out growing up disgusting what are trying to do wish him back to life maybe if you cried long enough in the river Zenkichi will pop out singing you a song]said Kumagawa with a crazed smile

"Fuck you"said Medaka jumping out of the water and dashing at Kumagawa while he just stood there and took the punch knocking him back a few steps

"You could have dodged that punch if you dodged my other ones why?"said Medaka trying her best to control heself

[Because I think it's about time somebody reformed you]said Kumagawa

"There is nothing you can do to make me reform"said Medaka with disgust

[Sure I can like making you less of a cocky bitch you piss ant]said kumgawa before being punched repeatedly

[That's..it..let it...all out...you wanted to ever since you've met me]said Kumagawa smiling

"What do you know?!I've helped people,what have you done bring nothing but suffering upon them"said Medaka still pounding on Kumagawa

[Don't give me such bullshit!You're in the wrong too you're such a manipulative bitch especially Zenkichi in middle school he hated how you had him under your control like he was a sad puppy when he could see through your deception so in high school you decided to be nicer to him and be buddies again as you forced him to join your club in your own way you're the one who trashed the Dojo in the first place he told me all about how it some wreckage in the Dojo that only a wrecking ball could do or in this case Mizz Prez then when you see that didn't work you decided to propose your love to him but truth be told you just wanted him to stay by your side because he was the only one not under your foot it's kind of a poetic scenario a robot trying to kill it's master you really are a beast]said Kumagawa

"Enough!"said Medaka punching Kumagawa with all her force only for Kumagawa to still be and talking which shocked Medaka

[It's not wrong you are abnormal after all your behavior is the true definition of abnormal that's how abnormals are that's why we Minus hate you so much!When we are cruel we are disgusting but when abnormals do it they are cherished I was never reformed by you I rather die then be under your foot good thing I know how to fake a smile (chuckle)]said Kumagawa

"B-B-But that's all I ever known?!"said Medaka throwing another one of her strongest punches only for Kumagawa to catch it

"Then how about this learn how find the weakness in every one and erase it don't look down on them look up that's just my piece of advice,I came for two things to warn you about don't go into battle thinking you can just reform the guy like we can't kill them we are going to war if they are just like the guy we fought we have to fight at are best but that doesn't mean we can't at least try to reform and that's coming from the heart"said Kumagawa with a true smile

This made Medaka chuckle and her heart and mind felt much happier

"And the next thing was will you be my best friend Kurokami-san"said Kumagawa with a smile

"O-Of course"said Medaka with a happy smile and tears of joy

"Nice to meet you Medaka-chan"said Kumagawa with his bright smile

"Tehehe nice to meet you Kumagawa-kun"said Medaka before Kumagawa hugged her and she cried as hard as she could at the lost of her friend

"There there heh the great Medaka helps anyone crying but when she cries the whole world has to stop and leave her alone"said Kumagawa releasing his hug and falling to the ground

"Kumagawa!"said Medaka scared

(Finally me the loser has accomplished something in his life)said Kumagawa before becoming unconscious

 **Chapter End**


	2. Chapter 2:Preparation

"So this the army ranks and their teams Hanten"said a old men with dark eyes but white pupils

"Indeed I split them up by their strengths what do you think Maguro"said a blue haired men

"Hmm this actually might work"said a purple haired men

"So it's settle then Hakama"said Kajiki

"Very well let the war begin"said Hakama

 **Army List**

 **Main Ops Team-**

 **Marshal:Misogi Kumagawa**

 **General:Kurokami Medaka**

 **Lieutenant:Tsurubami Kamome**

 **Major:Kugurugi Mogura**

 **Recruit:Kejukuri Tou**

 **Stealth Team-**

 **Marshal:Kuudou Hinokage**

 **General:Yuzuriha Kakegae**

 **Lieutenant:Sukinasaki Saki**

 **Major:Shirauni Hansode**

 **Recruit:Munakata Kei**

 **Research Team-**

 **Marshal:Hitoyoshi Hitomi**

 **General:Tachiarai Kiruko**

 **Lieutenant:Naze Youka**

 **Major:Aka Aoki**

 **Recruit:Kotobuki Joutou**

 **Assault Team-**

 **Marshal:Namanie Nienami**

 **General:Shishime Iihiko**

 **Lieutenant:Emukae Mukae**

 **Major:Kikaijima Mogana**

 **Recruit:Kouki Akune**

 **Specialist Team-**

 **Marshal:Chougasaki Gagamaru**

 **General:Aki Jakago**

 **Lieutenant:Momozono Momo**

 **Major:Shibushi Shibuki**

 **Recruit:Sakanoue Kae**

 **In Jail**

"Miss Kurokami,Kurokami Medaka"said a officer

"Yes sir"said Medaka behind a jail cell

"There are some people here to see you also your bail has been paid"said the officer opening up the jail cell letting Medaka out

[Medaakkaaa!You had me so worried]said Kumagawa trying to grope Medaka's boobs only to be smacked on the head

"I see you made a full recovery I'm the one who should be worried I thought you died"said Medaka annoyed at the groping but glad Kumagawa was alright

[Yeah that blonde guy right there healed me up nicely I think his name is Van]said Kumagawa pointing to a Blonde haired guy around Kumagawa's age along with a brown haired girl who was the same with her hair then their was a men who seemed to be in his late 30's with orange hair and a scar on his right eye

"Um Hello Hello HELLO nice to meet you all we are sorta of your teachers my name is Tenjuin Marie ad the blonde guy over there is Tenjuin Van he is my brother and that's"said the brown haired girl

"Marie!Enough of Introductions it's time to get to training these guys just call me Hiryu that's all you need to know,now let's go home"said Hiryu

 **Tenjuin Root**

"Welcome to our base called Tenjuin Root now let's get right down to business how strong are you guys"said Hiryu

[Well I wouldn't say I'm strong but Medaka is the greatest monster I've ever fought]said Kumagawa

"Interesting I want both you able to hit me by the end of the day if you can't then I won't teach you PSI in other words you're worthless"said Hiryu

"Hiryu!I'm sorry"said Marie

[It's okay I'm sure we could pull it off]said Kumagawa with his Infamous smile

"Cocky punk alright the test starts now in 3...2...1...Go **(** **Rise)** "said Hiryu before instantly being hit in the face by both Medaka and Kumagawa this shocked everyone around them knowing Hiryu used Rise only to be hit by them anyways

(I-Impossible I couldn't even see them yet I was using Rise either I'm getting rusty or Abnormals are tougher then I realize)said Hiryu

(Amazing!)said Marie

(So this the power of a Abnormal)said Van

"Hahaha I like you crazy kids I don't think they even stand a chance against the two of you once you learn PSI,Zenseki!"said Hiryu shouting

Soon a man with sleepy eyes wearing a scarf and a robe came out of a dark portal

"Yeeeessssss Siiiirrrrr"said Zenseki

"Take them to that Tavoo Land using my memories"said Hiryu

"Asssss yoooouuuu wiiiiiisssshhh"said Zenseki

 **Passion of Multiverse**

Soon a giant portal filled with light opened up right in front of Medaka and Kumagawa

"Go through that portal but be warned once you go in no coming back until the next day you will have to fight the most savage monsters trying your best to survive for the next 24 hours"said Hiryu

"H-Hold on"said Marie

[Okey Dokey let's go Medaka-chan]said Kumagawa

"Okay Kumagawa-kun"said Medaka with a bright smile as they both walked through the portal

"Heh see you kids in hell"said Hiryu

 **Chapter End**


	3. Chapter 3:Crisp and Waxed

**Night Time at the Abnormal Base**

"Now then since we are the Controllers of this War for the Abnormal Side it's best we stay at home even though any one of us could easily finish of W.I.S.E especially you Hanten creating any abnormality you want making you are strongest piece they have probably made a counter for us or even worse have people just as strong as us so we know our positions for this war as in battle strategy"said Hakama

"Yes I will be the combat analyzer thanks to my abnormality Analysis just hearing information about the enemy alone will give me enough to make a almost perfect battle stragtegy"said Maguro

"I will be the communications system I have already created a abnormality to telepathically speak to our soldiers Oversizer"said Hanten

"I will be the information collector once the research team and stealth team informs us of new information I will be first to hear and share it all with you then we will decide our next move from there"said Kajiki

"And I will control the formation moving our army in different directions like chess pieces I already decided that the stealth team will go to one of their secret bases each team gets 100 soldiers but it's up to them on how they use them unless we instruct them otherwise"said Hakama

"That is the best decision collect as much information as we can before directly confronting our nemesis"said Hanten

"Perhaps but this War is a very strange one this war can only last for a moment or thousand of years we both are trying to conceal our presences from the world but at the same time it's hard to keep a war secret especially of this caliber mainly because of how many soldiers we have and how much damage we can do more than guns or any warfare weapon can that we know of in existence Kumagawa alone can erase these guys that's why they took away his abnormality along with my little sister's dad they know those two are our best combatants"said Maguro

"Indeed son let's just wait for now see how the tides change in this war"said Kajiki

 **Tenjuin Root**

"Zenseki!Open up the portal now it's been 24 hours"said Hiryu as a portal opened

"Wait how will they know the portal has been opened again"said Marie

"I'll send out a flare"said Hiryu shooting his gun upwards inside the portal showing a bright red flare in the sky in just a moment Kumagawa and Medaka appeared both with small bloody cuts all over them and some bruises while Kumagawa lost his black school uniform jacket while Medaka had no leggings or shoes but still had on her ragged school uniform

"Glad to see that your at least a little human but I'm still shocked that you two are still alive"said Hiryu grinning

[Well the hard part was trying to sleep,those monsters kept attacking us and some had armor that even Medaka couldn't break with just a few little punches thank goodness they have a weak spot]said Kumagawa

"Heh so you found their core"said Hiryu

"It was hard long day for us to fight difficult opponent after opponent but we're ready for the next step"said Medaka determined

"I like your spirit kid but go home"said Hiryu

"B-But we can still go on!"said Medaka getting bloodshot eyes and a bloody nose

"Heh it's mandatory don't worry you now have PSI you have to sleep off the side effects our have a killer headache"said Hiryu

[It's okay Medaka it's best we just get rest let's just consider this a break]said Kumagawa with blood shot eyes and a bloody nose

"B-But"said Medaka whining while being dragged out the door by Medeka

[Relax Medaka we can do training ourselves like you and me hit your bed an-]said Kumagawa before being kicked into the sky

"Don't even think about it BAKA!"said Medaka furiously blushing

 **Outside of W.I.S.E Secret Base**

"Alright team this is going to be a quick get in and get out mission Saki and Kei stay here Yuzuriha and Shirauni your with me all you other soldiers stay behind!"said a giant orange haired spiky men wearing a black soldier uniform outfit along with the other 100 hundreds of people sitting on a cliff looking at a strange warehouse then the trio jumped down and creeped into shadows walking to the Warehouse

"Sigh why am I even here"said a brown haired girl with shark teeth and a black camouflaged outfit that showed her belly and clevage

"We have to fight together um Saki no abnormal should be left out of this war if they easily beat someone like Kumagawa and Medaka"said a blue haired men with a black coat and a ninja costume under it with a black bandanna covering his mouth and downward

"That piece of shit Kumagawa I never liked the guy oh yeah you're the only guy that killed him and got away with it props to you man Kei was it"said Saki with a shark toothy grin

"Agghhh!"said a burning soldier

"W-What the hell?!"said Saki turning around along with Kei

"Oh my it's nice to see you all burning like candles"said a grey haired woman wearing a mask with a happy face on it while wearing a all white business suit and a floating square candle with a face on it that had yellow eyes on it and a cartoon like mouth and the fire on top of it's head was grey

"So you're a Psychicer eh?"said Kei while drawing a katana from his sleeves

"That's right my name is Xandel and this lovely creature is my PSI **Flambeau Gain** now please just burn brightly for my beautiful snuggy cutie"said Xandel hugging her candle monster with affection

 **Torch Peril**

The candle opened it's mouth wide launching giant flames melting most of the soldiers but some got lucky while Kei used his speed to carry Saki and get both of them out of the way only for Xandel to appear right in front of them

 **Lit Soul**

The candle shot a glob of spit aimed at Kei until Saki pushed him out the way only for her to be covered in the spit

"Fucking gross ugh seriously"said Saki trying to get as much spit off of her as she can

"Relax the humiliation will be over soon"said Xandel as a wax candle appeared in her hand shaped like Saki with a flame above it slowly melting the candle

"Huh?"said Saki as she felt a burning sensation overcome her

"Burns doesn't it once this candle is no more you'll melt to death!"said Xandel

 **Chapter End**


	4. Chapter 4:Art of PSI

"Heh so you plan to melt me to death goody"said Saki sweating

"Relax the pain won't last forever you would have been better off letting your friend take the attack"said Xandel

Four Grenades appeared right in Xandel's face and exploded

"I doubt that killed her how do we stop her from killing you"said Kei

"She must know how to dispel that power I'll stay behind just keep fighting her"said Saki starting to hyperventilate from the overwhelming heat

"Roger just stay with me I can't let you die"said Kei pulling out dual AK-47 and holding them both with each hand like paper

"Oh my that was scary good thing my baby protected mama"said Xandel as the candle monster melted a little from the explosion

"Hmph"said Kei as he shot with both guns and then throw a barrage of shurikens only for the candle to block all the bullets and projectiles with it's enormous body then launch a gigantic fire ball

"Oh my you sure are a quick one to get out of the way of that fireball like it was nothing"said Xandel giggling while still hugging the monster

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!Just please someone kill me,someone please I can't take this anymore"said Saki crying

"Hm?"said Xandel

 **Inside the Warehouse**

"We never greeted each other it's been a long time Hinokage"said a small sized blue haired girl who look to be 10 years old

"Oh sorry about that Shirauni it really has been a long time it's just I'm really focused on the mission anyways it's time for us to split up we need to find the secret passage to the basement"said Hinokage before becoming invisible before both the blue haired girl and the blonde haired girl

"W-What he still has Unknown Hero he most have regained it just like Kumagawa gained back his All Fiction that one time"said Shirauni

"I'll split into eight to cover more ground"said a blonde curly haired girl

"Okay Yuzuriha just be careful"said Shirauni

"Likewise"said Yuzuriha before making 8 clones of herself

"I wonder let's see if it's just like in the movies"said shirauni moving random bookshelves until she found a hole shaped like a door

"Just too easy"said shirauni before Hinokage grabbed her right before a huge three armed bufff monster with centaur feet and eight eyes tried to kill her with a swing of it's fist

"Looks like they have monsters fighting for them great this one alone could probably take out all our soldiers you two move downstairs I'll take care of this"said Hinokage before he was impaled through his gut by the monster's arm

"Heh this is not good"said Hinokage coughing up blood

 **Outside**

"Oh my giving up already"said Xandel walking towards Saki holding the candle of her melted all the way till only her feet were left while Kei was fighting the candle monster

"Yes so please just kill me"said Saki begging with tears in her eyes

"Oh such a cute girl I can't just see a pretty young one like you have her flesh and bones melt don't worry I will kill you quickly I don't need my monster I will just snap your neck an- huh?Eh?"said Xandel as she felt the urge to release Saki from the spell soon the wax statue disappeared and so did her monster with just her thought

"Why am I doing this I never planned to do this so why?!"said Xandel frustrated

"Gehehe you're confused you see that card on your head"said Saki starting to grin and wipe the tears away

"What the?!"said Xandel as cards with red stripes stuck into her forehead

"It's my abnormality Error Message Plate"said Saki

"But when did you?"said Xandel confused

"Remember when he threw all those shurikens one of those was my card right at the melting wax on the monster and when you kept hugging that big block of wax looks like the card landed right where I wanted it"said Saki when she remembered when she slipped a card in his coat right where his shurikens were

"But I do say that was complete luck that plan came off perfectly I didn't think he would actually throw the shurikens right after he shot his guns

"You you bitch"said Xandel angered at her failure

"Now now it's time for you to come with us we can get a lot of information from you"said Kei walking towards them until a blinding light shined and as soon as the light faded Xandel disappeared

"What?I was controlling her!"said Saki frustrated

"Someone probably took her away not wanting the risk of secrets on our side"said Kei

 **Inside the Warehouse**

"I'll admit you are powerful which is why I will finish you off quick with my new move"said Hinokage cocking both his fist back

 **Two Fold Punch!**

Hinokage launched a flurry of punches with both his hands which both hands landed 50 punches landing 100 punches total

The monster was bruised and bloody and his core that was implanted in his chest was cracking until it finally broke making it disintegrate

"I see once your core is destroyed you die that will be needed in the future"said Hinokage

"Hinokage!Are you going to be okay?"said Shirauni worried

"I'll be fine just need medical attention to my organs did you find anything"said Hinokage curious

"Nothing this place is cleaned out"said Yuzuriha

"Damn!"said Hinokage frustrated

 **Next Day Tenjuin Root at Noon**

"So you guys came back,Marie handle the explaination of Psi"said Hiryu as he saw Medaka and Kumagawa walk through the door

"Sigh where should I start okay how about what is PSI,PSI is the ability to manipulate one's own thoughts to do anything they desire. It is the power of one's thoughts, released when all the cells in the brain function at full you guys were inside that world you were exposed to the Psyren atmosphere as the normal human can only use 10% of their brain the other 90% is inactive to save the brain from being crushed under the taxing weight of users are able to momentarily focus all of their five senses, or in other words their physical abilities, to incredible degrees. PSI is of different types, all depending on a person's training and natural qualities"said Marie starting to use telepathy to move objects around

"So basically we have unlocked our brain's true potential and now you are trying to teach us how to live and survive with this new power without killing ourselves"said Medaka interested at this phenomenon

"Precisely now down to the PSI types their are three types."said Marie

"Once over-clocked, each person's brain gives rise to it own unique of these abilities can be classified within the three basic types of PSI: Burst, Trance and Rise. There are many possible resulting effects"said Marie

[So we have to force our brains to use all of it's power didn't you just say that would kill us sweet Maid-san]said Kumagawa as Marie blushed at the nickname while Medaka started getting angry

"Eh no you see you must concentrate your hardest until the ability arises or some kind strange event is the ability to manipulate the world around one's own self. In essence, a person is able to channel and manipulate energy or matter in the surrounding environment. Burst has a number of forms it can take, ranging from the ability to move objects with only your mind, the power to command fire or lightning or even the ability to manifest as solid Burst users are capable of unleashing absolute devastation, destroying or altering the world around them at their if to counteract this, Burst puts a tremendous strain on the user, proportional to the power of their ability. In addition, breaking or even damaging the Burst, can lead to a breakdown of the mind or body or both."said Marie

[I don't care about the other two I want to learn that pleasssseeee]said Kumagawa holding onto Marie's leg

"P-Please get off it's not as simple as that it is random you won't know what ability you'll get the PSI is based off training and your qualities"said Marie lifting Kumagawa off with telepathy

"Trance is the ability to manipulate the minds of others. So far, it has been used to read minds, "dive" into memories and force the target to see illusions. However, the possibilities for Trance go far beyond just what has been displayed so far, for instance, it is theoretically possible to completely control a target. However, there are less dangerous uses of Trance, such as being able to locate the enhanced minds of others using PSI or communicate with another PSI user/users, however unlike Burst waves, Trance thought waves are directly affected by the outside atmosphere and can be blocked by any defense in battles"said Marie

"Now for Rise it is used to manipulate any of the user's senses. Rise powers can be further subdivided into three types: Sense, Strength and Healing.

Sense Type Rise:This type increases either any one of the 5 senses or all of the 5 senses of the user (sight, hearing, taste, smell and touch) to extraordinary levels and also increases the user's reflexes.

Strength Type Rise:This type focuses on the user's physical body, increasing the body's physical strength, speed and endurance. It can simply be referred to as Super Human Strength.

([If Medaka learns something like that she'll be beyond being a monster she'll be a demon])said Kumagawa sweating

Healing Type Rise:

This type ties into Strength-type but focuses more towards the body's endurance. When trained properly, the user can reduce the amount of damage being taken and how long it will take for their body to recover from damage such as a large cut or bruise. There are also other types of people who can share their rise to another person and heal their body instead of their own"said Marie

"Now for the last lesson of the day Hybrid PSI this can be a combination two out of the three PSI like Van he has a Burst and Rise type of PSI allowing him to heal people like Kumagawa here"said Marie smiling

"Thank you Marie-san this has been educational"said Medaka smiling

"Oh no don't thank me besides we aren't finish yet now I need to train you in the Art of PSI me,Van,and Hiryu will be training you for the next three days you will be staying here hope you enjoy your stay"said Marie smiling

 **Chapter End**


End file.
